


sister

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cute, really. The fact that his little sister is totally obsessed with his Kageyama is adorable. The fact that they never get any time together at his house is not troubling at all. Even the fact that Natsu has taken to calling Kageyama “Tobio-chan” in that cute little voice of hers is adorable, when Kageyama has never once let Hinata call him Tobio without turning fifty shades of red and demanding he stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nataewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataewe/gifts).



> small thing for someone who requested natsu having a baby crush on kageyama and i couldn't resist because it's one of my favorites. i was too tired today to update my other fic so i hope you enjoy this instead ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

When Hinata takes Kageyama home for the first time, he's a little worried about how he'll get along with Natsu. Kageyama doesn't have the nicest demeanor; he'd scared the hell out of Hinata the first time they had met, and Natsu is much younger. Kageyama can't even get along with animals, he's an only child, and Hinata's pretty much the closest friend he has. He's extra nervous about it because...well, he secretly hopes his sister likes Kageyama as much as he does. He's not a bad guy, Natsu! he wants to say as they approach his door for the first time, Hinata wringing the strap of his bag in his hands.

Kageyama doesn't seem to fare much better; it's sort of an unspoken agreement between them that he is probably terrible with kids, as terrible as he is with cats and dogs and other small mammals. He looks about as anxious as Hinata, and it would be sort of funny if it wasn't so absolutely terrifying; it feels like they're marching towards an execution. He'd explained it the other night to Natsu, that big brother's friend is coming over and to not climb all over him, please please please. He tells Kageyama at least twenty times that day to be nice to his sister, to try not to glare too much, to not give her nightmares. (What if he can't ever have Kageyama over again because he's too scary? The thought is terrifying.) It's a testament to how worried Kageyama is when he doesn't even complain about it, just nods.

But the truth is, Hinata needn't have worried at all.

He supposes it's not that surprising in retrospect; she is his sister, after all, and his mother says they're very alike. She's possibly even more fearless than Hinata is himself, especially when it comes to Kageyama, apparently.

There's a long minute of silence when they enter, where Natsu stands in the front doorway and stares them down. She looks so tiny compared to Kageyama, and he's praying silently that his face isn't too scary-looking, but he's too nervous to turn and look. This aura is too much, what's he going to do, she probably hates him-

And then there's a flash of fluffy hair and Kageyama falls back a step, catching himself on the door frame. Hinata thinks for a panicked moment that Natsu has attacked him like that dog in the park the other week.

It's sort of true. She's clinging onto his leg, looking up at him and babbling about how tall he is and how much Hinata talks about him (shut up, Natsu!) and does Kageyama want to see her room? She's excitedly talking about how she's drawn a picture for him while waiting for them to get home from school, and how her mother's made snacks, and Kageyama glances back at Hinata, shell-shocked, as he's dragged down the hall by a very tiny hand gripping his own.

Hinata feels the weight of an entire day's worth of anxiety fall off his shoulders as he grins and trails along after them. Who would have thought Kageyama's good with kids? Natsu may be a special case, but he's satisfied nonetheless; Kageyama has earned his little sister's seal of approval. They spend most of the day being tailed by Natsu, and while it would be sort of nice to have time alone with the person he'd invited over, Hinata ends up not minding too much when he gets to see Kageyama awkwardly brushing one of his sister's doll's hair. He maybe snaps a picture with his phone, secretly.

Even when Kageyama spends the night, she's there, squeezing between the futon his mother's set up and Hinata's bed, demanding she be allowed to sleep next to Kageyama, too. Hinata does not pout over the fact that he can't even talk to Kageyama before they sleep.

Basically, everything is great. His mother likes Kageyama, his father likes Kageyama, and his sister...well, his sister adores Kageyama.

In fact, she might adore him a little too much.

Every time Kageyama comes over, Natsu insists on worming her way into Hinata's room, plopping herself between him and Kageyama and sometimes even climbing into his lap. Kageyama never does stop looking awkward and unsure of what to do with such a tiny person, but Natsu doesn't seem to care one bit. She starts asking after him: “When is Tobio-chan coming over?” “Did you scare him away?” “Shou-chan, bring Tobio-chan over today!”

It's cute, really. The fact that his little sister is totally obsessed with his Kageyama is adorable. The fact that they never get any time together at his house is not troubling at all. Even the fact that Natsu has taken to calling Kageyama “Tobio-chan” in that cute little voice of hers is adorable, when Kageyama has never once let Hinata call him Tobio without turning fifty shades of red and demanding he stop.

Kageyama asks after Natsu, too. They'll be sitting outside having lunch together when he brings her up, asking how she is, how her school is going, and Hinata certainly does not feel put-out at all that he can't even spend time with Kageyama without his sister being brought up. 

He's taken to hanging out at Kageyama's more than bringing him home, because at least then they get to do stuff together without Natsu hanging around, and it's fun and all, but that doesn't stop the fact that Natsu just never stops talking about him. Hinata will mention going to the movies with Kageyama and Natsu immediately wants to go; what's worse, if Kageyama was there, he'd probably let her. His mother has to step in and tell her it's a movie for big boys, and maybe she can go when she's older, and to give her brother some time with his friend. Hinata is utterly grateful for about five seconds before his mother laughs and says what finally becomes the last straw.

“I think Natsu has a little crush on your friend!”

Natsu's cheeks turn adorably pink and she stomps her foot and runs off to sulk, and for Hinata, the damage is done. He's used to sharing with his sister, of course, and he really does love her and get along with her, but this...this is Kageyama he's talking about, and he's Hinata's friend, and it's not fair that Natsu is sneaking in on his territory here.

He doesn't really have any particular reason to feel like this, either; Natsu is just a kid, and he'd wanted her and Kageyama to get along in the first place. This is what he'd prayed for while he was standing in the doorway, petrified. It's just...they get along a little too much. Kageyama is always doing cute nice things for Natsu, while he gripes at Hinata and tugs his hair and never lets Hinata sit on him. Natsu gets special attention, because she is cute and a girl. 

In the end, Hinata sulks in his room for the rest of the night, refusing to come down to dinner and not telling his mother why as he conjures up ridiculously over-thought fantasies of Natsu getting married to Kageyama someday, and losing both his sister and his...his friend, to this stupid dumb baby crush. He doesn't know why he's so frustrated, but he is, and the fact that Kageyama is supposed to come over tomorrow does not, not, not make matters any better. In fact, it makes them worse, because what if Natsu tells Kageyama she has a crush on him and what if Kageyama gives that awkward half-smile of his, the one that isn't terrifying but kind of endearing, and what if Natsu STEALS him-

Hinata does not get much sleep that night.

Xxx

“Kageyama, are you really, really sure you want to come over?” Hinata's asking this for the fifth time as they walk home together, towards Hinata's house. It's a Saturday, Kageyama is spending the night, and Hinata is absolutely dreading it. “We could go to your house instead or...or...”

Kageyama's looking at him with his brow raised. “If you don't want me to come over, you can just say so. I won't care.” But he does look a little hurt, and Hinata's chest immediately pangs with guilt. He's not going to be able to dissuade Kageyama from coming over with his conscience intact.

As they get closer, he feels his feet dragging, and even Kageyama ends up noticing because he pauses walking long enough to grab Hinata by the arm and drag him. He's as tactless as ever, and Hinata grumbles, but he's got to make it home sooner or later. Delaying the inevitable will do nothing.

And sure enough, as soon as they get there and he ushers Kageyama in, reluctantly, there is Natsu, grinning away like some...some...he can't insult her, she looks adorable and cute and happy as always. He's doomed. He can already see Kageyama at the alter, ready to marry his little sister-

“Oi.” Kageyama's tugging on his sleeve. “What the hell is up with you?”

Hinata glances around. Natsu isn't near, and he thinks this is his chance to steal Kageyama away, to lock them in his room and so he goes for it, he grabs Kageyama's hand and dashes. Kageyama looks bewildered as he's shoved in, the door is locked behind him, and Hinata slumps against it, panting.

They have about thirty seconds of silence, staring at each other, until the knocking starts.

“Shou-chan!” Natsu is whining. “Let me in! That's not fair!”

Hinata whirls around and presses his cheek to the door. “Go away, Natsu! We have grown-up stuff to do!”

“Grown-up stuff?” Kageyama's arms are folded when Hinata looks behind him. “What are you-”

Tiny fists continue to bang on his door, getting more insistent. He can hear his sister's voice start to get teary, and he does feel a little guilty, but dammit, Kageyama is his friend and he wants to spend time with him without his sister making him feel like...well, like this. He turns back around and slides his back down the door, landing on his butt.

Kageyama is still staring at him.

The pounding stops after five minutes, but their reprieve is only so Natsu can run off to tattle on him and make his mom let her in. Hinata heaves a sigh; maybe she'll get distracted and he'll be fine. Miracles happen.

“Hinata.” Kageyama sits down on the floor, cross-legged. “What the hell is your deal?”

“I don't have a deal!” Hinata sinks a little lower, crossing his arms. “Maybe I just actually want to spend time with you without my sister, huh? You're my friend, she has her own dumb kid friends, and every time you come over it's all “Tobio-chan” this and “Tobio-chan” that, and...”

He trails off at the weird look Kageyama is giving him, wondering if he's said something weird, and then suddenly Kageyama's lifting a hand to his mouth and that asshole is snickering, he's snickering at Hinata.

“Hinata, you dumbass, are you jealous of your kid sister?” Hinata sits up straight to protest, turning red, and then Kageyama's full-on laughing at him like some demon straight out of hell. “I can't believe it! You're jealous of your sister! You're sulking!”

“I'm not jealous, stupid Kageyama!” He's most certainly not jealous. He just wants Kageyama to stop spending time with his sister and start spending time with him, that's all. “It's not my fault that whenever you come over, you're super nice to Natsu and you even let her call you Tobio, the last time I did that you threw a ball at my head and that really, really hurt, Kageyama, and she's always always talking about you and you always talk about her and it's annoying, okay? I want to spend time with you!”

“We spend time together all the time,” says Kageyama, and it's true, he guesses. They have school, and club, and sometimes they go out on the weekends, but this is different. Hinata pouts.

“You even let her sleep in the futon with you. Maybe I want to share a futon with you sometimes, Kageyama.”

From the way Kageyama's face changes and his cheeks go red, Hinata's probably said something embarrassing, but he's (maybe) jealous of his little sister so he can't really get any lower.

“I like you more than she does, and you're my friend, so it's not fair that you're nicer to her and you like her more, okay? I mean, I know she's cute and all, but she's six!” He's huffing now, pointing accusingly at Kageyama. “You're a cradle-robber! You can't have my little sister! I forbid it!”

Kageyama's face is still red, and now he's making a face that echos his next words. “What the hell are you talking about, dumbass?”

“You should be nicer to me, too! We're partners! Don't push me off your lap when I try to sit on it!” Words are falling out of Hinata's mouth now, and he can't seem to stop them. “And if you were going to marry anyone, it should be me, because I got here first!”

The silence is incredible. Hinata feels his face go white, a stark contrast to the angry red it was just a moment ago.

“Um...I mean, who the heck is talking about marriage?” He waves his hands in front of him as if he can maybe dispel what has just popped out of his mouth. He doesn't want to marry Kageyama, he just doesn't want his sister to. If that means he has to marry Kageyama instead, then...well, he has to think about that, but it might not be absolutely terrible-

“Hinata.”

He looks up, expecting to see one of Kageyama's scary faces. And he does, but it's one he hasn't seen before. It's a weird mix between a glare and the look Kageyama gets when he's choking on food, and his cheeks are red, and Hinata wonders if maybe there is something medically wrong with him and if he should get his mom, when he opens his mouth again.

“I like your sister, but she's...what, like six?” He's messing with the hem of his shorts like he's actually nervous about something. “Your sister isn't the one I play volleyball with.”

Hinata rolls his eyes because that is so Kageyama, he's totally missing the point, this isn't about volleyball, stupid-

And then his train of thought is cut off because his head is bumping back against the door and there's a pair of lips against his.

He doesn't even register what is happening before it's over, Kageyama is pulling back and refusing to meet his eyes and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His face is scarlet, and he's pushing himself up from the floor. “Look, I'm just gonna go-”

Hinata's arm shoots out before he can think of anything other than the fact that he does not want Kageyama to go and that his lips are a lot softer than he'd ever thought possible. “Kageyama, why-”

“I like you, dumbass.” Kageyama's face cannot possibly get any redder. “Not your sister.”

“But...she's cute, and a girl,” Hinata stumbles over his words, trying to work through what is going on over the overwhelming feeling in his chest he's never really thought about before.

“So what? She's six.” Kageyama is still refusing to look at him. “I don't care. You're...cute, okay. I mean, you two look alike, so obviously-”

Hinata can't help it. He springs forward, tackling Kageyama to the floor, burying his face in his shoulder. He thinks he hears a bang where Kageyama's head connects with the hard surface and he'll apologize later, maybe, if he remembers, but right now he can't even think because Kageyama likes him better than his sister. Kageyama kissed him, Kageyama likes him, Natsu isn't around and he's going to kiss Kageyama again.

So he does. And he does again, and again, and Kageyama's trying to push him off but eventually he just gives in and lets himself be smooched by Hinata's very unpracticed lips. It's comfortable the way Hinata fits on him, in the dip of his hips even though Kageyama is bigger than he is, and Kageyama thinks he's cuter than Natsu-

A knock on the door has his head shooting up, panicked that he'd forgotten to lock it, but he seems to be safe.

“Shouyou.” It's his mother. “Is everything alright in there?”

He glances back at Kageyama, with disheveled hair and red lips and pink cheeks. “Um...yeah, but Kageyama and I are doing homework, okay, so can you make Natsu do something else for a while?”

Kageyama's about to protest, to blow their cover, so Hinata jabs him in the side. As soon as he hears the footsteps retreat, he kisses Kageyama again.

“Hinata,” Kageyama tries again, pushing Hinata's face away with his hand. “Jesus, idiot, stop-”

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata allows himself to be held off long enough to make sure he affirms the situation, here. “I think I like you too, you know?”

After that, he refuses to be stopped.

Xxx

Natsu is admitted later, to a bright and grinning Hinata and a rather out-of-sorts and subdued Kageyama. He's made sure to try and pat his hair down enough so nothing looks suspicious, and it seems to be fine, because Natsu's the same as always, showing them a picture she's drawn. Hinata's in the picture, too, Natsu in between him and Kageyama, and he feels a little sheepish about being jealous of his cute sister. Especially now, when he glances over at Kageyama, who is still refusing to look at him.

That night, Natsu demands to sleep in the room with them, as always. Hinata assents, but only on the condition that he gets to share the futon with Kageyama, too, which is definitely not weird at all; his mother doesn't even bat an eye when she comes in to say goodnight and tuck Natsu in and sees the two boys, Kageyama reluctant and Hinata beaming, pressed up side-by-side with the blanket around them.

If this is how it's going to be when Kageyama comes over, now, Hinata doesn't mind sharing with his sister a little. Plus, he's the one who gets to wake up with Kageyama's arm over him, face-to-face with his (cute) sleeping face. He can't believe he was jealous of his kid sister.

And then he spots Natsu, smushed up against Kageyama's other side, and his expression sours. He scoots a little closer to Kageyama.

He can maybe believe he is a little jealous of his kid sister.

**Author's Note:**

> like brother like sister....


End file.
